


Улыбка пса

by СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internet, Love/Hate, M/M, Mini, POV First Person, Pining, envy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Что будет, если столкнуть друг с другом два похожих смертельных файла?
Relationships: Husky Smile Dog/Red Smile Dog, Original Male Character/Original Male Character (minor)





	Улыбка пса

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  4stor и всем, кто прочитает.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7963137)

Когда я впервые посмотрел на него, мне что-то словно ударило в голову. Я увидел его улыбку, и меня поразило, насколько жадной до жестокости она выглядела, насколько отвратительно обнажёнными были зубы. Я с завистью думал о том, какую боль можно испытать, когда такая челюсть зажимает твоё мясо и режет, измельчает, рвёт его, мешая слюну и кровь, — с завистью не к жертве, но к обладателю этого великолепного оружия у себя во рту. Его голова сама, похоже, состояла из одних голых мышц, и это понятно — прежде чем превратиться в монстра, самому надо пройти через такие пытки, что не удержишься от желания изувечить как можно страшнее чужие тела и души. Кружочки глаз пронзали своим сходством с обычным взглядом не то простодушного, не то забитого пса. Что это за существо, собака или демон? — любой задавался этим вопросом, когда видел его, я так думаю.

Я-то, конечно, понимал. Впервые я столкнулся с этим парнем, когда мой хозяин бродил по форумам — искал что-то, что поможет решить проблему с моей фотографией, внезапно появившейся у него на компьютере. А нашёл только других таких же бедолаг, страдающих кошмарами и головными болями из-за зловещей силы проклятых файлов. Они, трясущимися руками клацая по клавиатуре и щёлкая мышкой, пересылали свои несчастья неискушённым «смельчакам», желающим потрепать нервишки и доказать, что на них не повлияет какая-то там картинка. В итоге часть из них переставала отправлять сообщения, часть честно признавалась, что им дорога их психика, третьи же открывали файлы всего на пару секунд и потом нагло заявляли, что «ничё там такого нету дизлайк отписка афтар».

Мой хозяин не относился ни к кому из них, он просто хотел разобраться в проблеме. Хотя его пугало моё внезапное изуродованное фото, он не до конца доверял предупреждениям об ужасных последствиях «общения» с подобными ненормальными штуковинами. И, наткнувшись на описание картинки с пугающей собакой в темноте, скачал её не из праздного любопытства, а с целью исследования.

От увиденного он поёжился, но быстро пришёл в себя и переслал фото товарищам. А я только осознал свою никчёмность по сравнению с коллегой.

Пожалуй, самое страшное для хозяина в моём изображении были его непонятный источник и то, что оно показывало искажённый облик меня, его пса… Сам по себе я был смешон, как криво сделанное чучело. Подобие нахмуренных бровей смотрелось нелепо, злобненький оскал не шёл ни в какое сравнение с той необъятной улыбкой, и кровавый отпечаток ладони в углу фото больше напоминал машущую в приветствии ручку, чем последний след, оставленный моей жертвой, или ещё что-то подобное… Ничто, ничто не позволяло мне сравниться с кроваво-красным собратом! И я хотел плакать, выдавливать слёзы из своих жалких глазёнок. Тот пёс был таким прекрасно ужасным, что мне оставалось только склонить голову перед его смертельным величием.

Я ненавидел. Ненавидел его за то, что он посмел оказаться страшнее меня. Но ведь я изначально был предназначен стать личным кошмаром только для моего хозяина, любящего свою собаку… А происхождение того файла было столь запутанным и загадочным: говорили, это фото из ада, менее религиозные считали пса жертвой изуверских экспериментов… Я же — просто щенок, решивший поиграться с впечатлениями моего владельца. Никто даже ещё не умер из-за меня, но вот другой пёс наверняка оборвал жизни немалого числа юзеров…

Мы изначально были неравны, и мне оставалось только ловить проблески славы за счёт сходства с тем файлом. Кто-то обращал внимание на меня, сравнивал нас, меня даже хвалили… Я был счастлив, когда кто-то бросал: «Воу, действительно жуткие пёсики, лайк)», был даже рад находиться с ним в одной команде страшных фото собак. Когда я вспоминал, что у меня есть нечто общее даже с этим королём смертельных файлов, это грело душу.

Недавно я узнал о смерти одного из товарищей своего хозяина — того, что всю ночь просидел за компьютером в изучении моей загадки. Моему блаженству не было предела. Да, я жалел покойного и хозяина, сломанного утратой, но часть меня, уже принадлежавшая миру убивающих файлов, ликовала. Хоть одно достижение вселяло в меня надежду на большее. И я так хотел, чтобы другой пёс признал мой успех и снисходительно одобрил… Сильнее всего на свете я теперь мечтал о том, чтобы поговорить со своим… как его… сэмпаем? о том, чего я уже добился. И о том, как мы вместе могли бы пойти дальше и уничтожить ещё столько горе-исследователей… Мне всё ещё было жалко себя, что только сейчас у меня получилось хоть что-то. И я продолжал завидовать коллеге, но эта зависть настолько срослась с благоговением и желанием сблизиться, что я уже не мог ненавидеть его так же, как и раньше… Я теперь злился, что он был далеко и не замечал меня.

К тому же хозяин больше не открывал моё фото и форумы о смертельных файлах. Так я утрачивал связь со своими поклонниками и кумиром… Нет нужды объяснять, как сильно это разрушало меня. Я выл, скулил, грыз свои лапы — и однажды это словно услышал ещё один друг хозяина. Он не был так близок к умершему и быстрее оправился от трагедии, его интерес ко мне, кажется, возрос, он уговаривал хозяина открыть меня снова, проверить, что ещё может быть спрятано в фотографии, посоветоваться со знатоками паранормального… И я видел по его взглядам, манере разговора, неловким нежным движениям, что тот друг был увлечён не только этой мрачной историей, но и самим моим хозяином… Я чувствовал, что мы похожи в своей привязанности к кому-то, с кем у нас было общее дело. Но так же и в том, как мы всё ещё были сосредоточены на себе, в готовности использовать предмет обожания в своих целях. Я переживал за друга хозяина. Мне хотелось убить его, чтобы он перестал страдать… или же чтобы отстал от хозяина, к которому я всё ещё испытывал остатки любви.

Итак, случай, о котором я хотел рассказать: тот приятель предложил поставить друг напротив друга два монитора с открытыми смертельными файлами, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Хозяин пришёл в ярость из-за такой, как он сказал, глупой идеи, но спустя время пожалел об этой вспышке гнева, смягчился и разрешил другу провести эксперимент. Я старался не думать, какую картинку они собирались столкнуть со мной, но, конечно, в глубине души разгоралось желание, что это окажется тот пёс, которым я так восхищался.

Да, чёрт побери, да, это он! Я услышал, когда они уже расставляли оборудование. Недавно на форуме появилось сообщение, что рассылку фото красного пса нужно срочно остановить, ведь у кого-то так брат умер — причём мгновенно… Я был горд, что мой сэмпай достиг таких высот. Но стало и ясно, что так же быстро убитым могу быть и я…

Конечно, это заставляло моё несуществующее сердчишко сжаться — от страха и от блаженства мысли, что со мной покончит именно тот, кем я так восхищаюсь… Кажется, к этому и должно было прийти. Как я только мог надеяться, что буду ему ровней! С самого начала он был моим врагом… И он даже не узнает, сколько всего я чувствовал к нему! Моя боль пропадёт напрасно, о ней никто не услышит. Я не буду стоять бок о бок с великим мастером. Он не похвалит меня, не даст совет, не одобрит ни одно из моих действий… И все я же я встречусь с ним, я в полной мере смогу ощутить его мощь на себе.

Начала эксперимента я ждал в апатии. Потом уже со светлой грустью. Мысленно попрощался с обрывками воспоминаний об обычной собачьей жизни: с мисками, игрушками, палками, ошейником и поводком, утренними прогулками, да вообще со всеми прогулками… так же и со всеми, даже самыми жалкими и смешными фанатами смертельных файлов, а тем более с теми, кто вставлял умные комментарии, хвалил меня с сэмпаем, распространял нас по Интернету… с хозяином и обоими его друзьями.

С сэмпаем же предстояло поздороваться.

Хозяин и его товарищ, довольные друг другом, уже поставили мониторы в нужное положение. Товарищ торжественно щёлкнул мышкой по файлу и отбежал в сторону, поближе к любимому хозяину. Фото как-то медленно грузилось; я замер, наслаждаясь, вероятно, своими последними секундами, окрашенными отчаянием, злобой и любовью…


End file.
